


Pulse

by Angel_Of_Delinquents



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annies father is a doctor, Blood and Gore, Bombs, But he has an infatuation with Eren, Depression, Eren has Heterochromia, Eren has a scarred body, Eren isnt normal, Guns, Hunters, Levi is kind of a dick, Multi, Secrets, Self-Harm, annie and eren play violin, armin is dirty minded, kind of based from twilight but no vampires, mystery family, serious language, sexual content may come in future chapters, trigger - Freeform, violence in future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Of_Delinquents/pseuds/Angel_Of_Delinquents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has been crushing on the same boy for two years despite there being nothing special about him except his eyes, one green with the other being brown. Well he doesn't seem to be special at least. </p><p>One trip to the medical room changes Levi's situation in a more drastic way than it would seem and is Eren really as sweet as he seems or is it just an act?</p><p>Levi has to battle his own demons whilst trying to figure out his feelings for the boy with the large family full of secrets. Can he do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys I've put a lot of thought into this hope you like it and leave a comment. Also if there are any mistakes they should be fixed by the end of the week as I plan on going back and editing them.

He's just a boy like me but I cant shake my fascination with him. I just know he's special somehow.

His skin is dark and tanned with just the right amount of muscle where it's needed, his is scarred as if he's been in a fight too many. His skin is marred on his hands, arms and plenty of places that I've noticed as he's gotten changed in P.E but what's strange is that his face has gone untouched. It's the face of an Adonis, hard jaw, long eyelashes with thick shapely eyebrows but what captivated all those he met where his eyes with on being a deep see green or blue on some days and the other being a soft amber. One was harsh and the other gentle.

I don't know why I'm infatuated with him, It's not like I don't know others who are just as attractive if anything I have friends that are more so than him. Despite his pretty face most are turned off when they see the long scars and burn marks that plague his body or feel the ice that is his body. I remember when I had accidentally bumped shoulders with him in the hall, I had been cold for an hour afterwards as if that one over clothes touch had shaken my whole body. But even so there's something about him that draws me in and I'm not the only one.

He's a mystery to the students of Maria High and his presence alone commands their attention, attention that he ignores. He's not rude or anything but when it comes to social interaction he's worse than me and I'm the tsundere of the entire school, I command their attention through intimidation and respect despite standing at 5,3 whereas he doesn't even have to try, it pisses me off and intrigues me.

The only people I've seen Eren Yeager talk to is his siblings.

Eren started at Maria High two years ago along with his 6 siblings and his father whose the school doctor (an attractive one). Straight away they had a place at the popular table (where they never sat despite it all) and people would brake out in fights about who got to ask out who. Eren's far from the most attractive of his siblings as he's the only one with a scarred vessel or a scarred anything. His siblings consist of the muscle, the ass kissing nerd, the midget (not that I can talk), the beanstalk, the butch fucking lesbian who ticked all the stereotypical boxes and Mikasa Ackerman (also known as the perfect human being who pissed me off without moving a pinky finger). I only know Eren and Mikasa by name as I've never had a chance to meet the others as we don't share any classes whereas those two share most of my classes. All Eren's siblings were adopted and perfect. But they were boring to me.

I want to know why Eren has scars, why he moves his chair as far away as possible from people when he works but most of all I want to understand his emotions. One day he's impassive, the next he's happy but ignorant to those around him and the next he's no longer ignorant but angry. I envy John Kirstein for he was always getting into fights with the Yeager boy, I don't know what they argue about but it must be bad if they both up being so aggressive.

"MR ACKERMAN!" holy shit.

"What the fuck is your problem", I can hear the gasp that echoes around the class but I'm too tired to do anything about it, I can already foresee the lecture I'm about to receive but before Mr Shadis can speak I interrupt, " I'm sorry sir but I'm not feeling good may I be excused", ah yes what I love about American schools is how you can be excused for an entire period just for a short trip to the schools infirmary.

" Apology accepted and of course Mr Ackerman but I expect that essay due in next week", I answer with a simple 'yes, sir' while packing my stuff and going to walk out the door but I'm stopped before I can escape completely. " Oh and Mr Ackerman I would appreciate if you talked to me without that dreadful monotone you call a voice. I hear a giggle from the front of the class room and I cant stop the groan that escapes my lips as I close the class room door behind me and start walking down the empty hall.

When I reflect on it that wasn't the first time I've been told I should express some emotion, Hanji (the fucker who was giggling in class) is always telling me I have an emotional range of a teaspoon (they have a serious obsession with Harry Potter) but I don't see the point of wearing my heart on my sleeve and it's just a bonus that my face is just naturally impassive. I don't think it's so much that I'm unattractive (girls used to never leave me alone), it's just that I don't enjoy socialising as much as others would as it's exhausting for me as I'm a cranky introvert who enjoys quiet, tea and shitty jokes. Others usually mistake me as rude when I speak as I have quite the potty mouth so that may be the reason we I have only my three 3 friends but to me they're all I need and I'm not going to stop being blunt just because people cant face the truth. It's not like I ever say anything hurtful unless I'm provoked.

Anyway room 22 also known as the infirmary is in sight so I follow the instructions posted to the door and knock. I've always liked this schools infirmary as it's clean, spacious and the doctor has a fine piece of ass which I've imagined groping more times than I would like to admit (I'm a teenager what can I say?). Not that his face isn't as fine with a chiselled jaw, high cheekbones and blonde hair but his eyes unnerved me. I shit you not his eyes are a deep burgundy like red wine, I know it's just a pigmentation problem but it's still creepy as fuck and would be a total boner kill if you were to look into them while doing the do. And it's probably for the best that I cant find him attractive past his ass anyway as he's the father of my current infatuation Eren Yeager, or at least Eren is his adopted son.

I can hear footsteps and I brace myself by starring directly ahead which will put me in direct eye contact with his shirt and it does. Today Mr Leonhardt is wearing a white long sleeve polo with his name tag hung around his neck and the first three buttons undone (I want to correct this but that would be wrong) and I clench my fists in preparation.

"Back again Mr Ackerman and just when I thought the headaches would have stopped too, oh well come in then," I follow him in to room and sit on a chair away from the hospital beds, one of which is occupied but I don't get a look at as Mr Leonhardt pulls the curtain around us. " Okay Mr Ackerman I understand that you've missed 7 periods this year through medical conditions as you've been suffering from supposed migraines but I'm starting to question if that's really the case", don't look at his eyes, don't do it, " Now I know you've suffered from depression in the past and I think you may still be having symptoms of it but I want to know for sure that you're not getting bad again so I want to give you a full check up if you'll agree to do it Mr Ackerman".

"No," the words are out of my mouth before he's even finished and he doesn't look shocked after all this isn't the first time he's asked me to have a 'full check up' now I know it sounds like the start of a bad porno but its actually a serious thing. A long time ago before I moved to America I was in a great depression of sorts and I was obsessed with mutilating my body in strange ways. But eventually my mother had been done with my 'nonsense' and sent me packing to live with dear ol uncle Kenny( a.k.a that cunt who happens to be chief of the town we currently reside) who threatens to arrest me if I as much as move the wrong way so now I cant even be left to my depression without him saying it's 'not acceptable'. So long story short I don't want anyone to know about the scars, especially the fresh ones so I try to avoid having anyone see them, although they're hard to hide in P.E but luckily no one really looks my way.

"Fine but it's only getting more and more obvious what the case here is Mr Ackerman and if you one day happen to hit a vein or artery nobody is going to be able to save you. It's not my place to force you to do anything out of your comfort zone but I would highly recommend at least talking to someone about your troubles whether its to me or someone else in the school student or teacher. I just think an adult will be best in your case as we're sworn to confidentiality because of the law so if we don't see your life as in great immediate danger we aren't allowed to share your problems", I want to talk to him, I mean he already knows. But I cant, not knowing that another unknown teenager is listening and probably waiting to tell everyone my fucking business.

"Sorry to be rude Mr Leonhardt but I think it's best to stay out of my business as the only problem I'm having are these constant migraines which aren't helped by the constant shit that leaves people mouths at this ridiculous school. I would like it a great deal if you could just fetch me some ibuprofen and leave me the fuck alone", I expect him to at least tell me off for swearing but the scolding never comes, instead he nods and exits pulling the curtain back around with him.

Fuck my life.

Directly across from me in the occupied bed is nobody else but Eren Fucking Yeager, just what I fucking need is for my crush to know my business. He's not dumb so he's probably connected the dots on worked out what his father was talking about especially if his gaze is anything to go by. Most wouldn't be able to hold my gaze for a second bit he does it effortlessly and looks amused at the slight twitch of annoyance my lips display.

"What the fuck are you looking at?", remember when I said I was blunt, well I wasn't kidding.

"You, I thought I was being obvious but I guess not," I take back what I said about him not being rude I want to punch him in the face and dry hump him at the exact sae time, urgh why do I have to be a hormonal teenager?. Instead of being a respectful person and leaving me alone the idiot thinks its okay to come and perch himself on the end of my bed like we're best buddies.

"Go away", Seriously I might pop boner if you don't so please spare me the embarrassment.

"No thanks. You're actually pretty hot for someone so gloomy", I'm not sure if he's taking the piss because he has a grin on his face as if he's just won an Oscar, "You really should try smiling more Mr Ackerman," I don't know why I do it but I do smile. His face drops as if he hadn't been expecting it and I change my face back to normal straight away. Why did I do that? I know I look hideous when I smile.

"Now will you leave my the fuck a-" I'm cut off by Mr Leonhardt walking through the door, oh yay what a great situation to walk in on.

"Mr Ackerman I've got you some medication and a glass of water and Eren leave him. Actually Eren can I talk to you in my office for a moment", he hands me my water and two tablets and then both of them walk out the room leaving me in silence. Probably want to talk about family shit or something.

I down my water and tablets and pack my stuff and walk back out the door I entered. Most find this rude but I don't see the point in waiting around once you've been treated. It's last period anyway so I pull out my iPod and plug in my headphones so I can listen to some music whilst walking to my car. Luckily my favourite song plays first so I can calm down a lot easier.

I embraced the furthest ends of this story  
And continued wandering without a destination  
Into this dripping new world.  
The game has only just begun.  
Now is the beginning sign in your eyes.

I love Nano, her music is beautiful whether she's singing in English or Japanese and the lyrics are so heartfelt. The current song is called no pain no gain and its the opening for an anime called btooom which me and Hanji have an obsession with. It's kind of like anime mixture of the hunger games and battle royale. I walk over to my black truck which isn't anything special but it's good enough for me, I try and keep it clean and shiny but with the paint work being black it's sometimes hard. I cant go home anyway so I sit in the back with my legs dangling off the end of the car whilst bobbing my head slowly to the beat of the song.

Its nice to have some piece and quiet were I can just close my eyes and relax even for just a second.


End file.
